


Worthy

by diav



Category: Kim Possible (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, KiGo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-16
Updated: 2011-09-16
Packaged: 2017-11-21 03:21:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/592878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diav/pseuds/diav
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What's it like to be in love?</p><p>Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from the Kim Possible series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worthy

What's it like to be in love?

I don't really know.

Every 'relationship' I've been in turns into a disaster. Sometimes it's my fault with my unorthodox lifestyle, sometimes it's not.

But I think I've just lost that one person who means the most to me. And I don't know how to get her back.

I miss her smile.

I miss her laugh.

Heck, I even miss her taunts.

What's it like to be lonely?

It feels like someone ripped out my heart, tied it up with twists and pulls, left it out to dry, and then somehow stuffed it back into my chest. That's how much it _hurts_.

So how do I get her back? Flowers? Chocolates? Romantic escapade? I'd laugh at myself if I did that. Being overly romantic is just... pathetic and embarrassing for both of us.

Sometimes I find myself wondering all the what-ifs.

What if I knew this would happen?

What if I knew how to stop it from happening?

What if I knew how to deal with it?

What if we never spent all the years of fighting each other but actually acted on our feelings?

What if I had known sooner about how she felt? How I felt?

Granted, we both like to fight. Each other. Most of the time.

There's something there that goes beyond physical attraction.

It's respect.

But when did my admiration of her turn into something more?

I'm trying to remember how we even hit it off. It just started out so dysfunctional.

We'd go out on secret dates in-between work.

We'd duke it out during work.

Somehow, the lines blurred. Work was just another excuse to see her.

Both of us were too stubborn to give up our morals to join the 'other' side.

When we were apart, the 'other' side always looked so much better. As if it called out to me, pleading me to come over so that I could see her.

But we were both so stubborn.

One minute we're making out.

The next, we're arguing over something stupid.

This time I might've done it.

She's left me.

Usually she sucks it up and asks me for her forgiveness, when it should always be me she needs to forgive.

Is 'this' love?

To fight continuously, only to have one of us come back crawling for forgiveness?

I just think...

I'm not worthy of her love.

Whatever love may be.

**Author's Note:**

> In a sour mood. What's better to do than write? When I write angsty pieces, I like being cryptic. Whose point of view am I writing from? What the heck happened? How were they together? These are things I purposely leave out. I find that, if you go into too much detail for angst, it just spoils the fun of trying to decipher all the messages. Interestingly enough, I wrote this out without having to do much editing...


End file.
